1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clips, and specifically to clips adapted to secure two relatively flat articles together, or to secure a flat article to an article of clothing.
More specifically, this invention relates to such clips which snap shut on the articles to be clipped, rather than sliding over them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following references are found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 2,668,341 Arzt 2,784,470 Watson 2,971,236 Baker 3,087,218 Fanning ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,668,341 and 2,784,470 disclose clips with L-shaped support members and gripping members pivotally mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,236 teaches the construction of a fastening device wherein the gripping element has a rounded portion at the end adjacent its axis which acts as a cam, thereby providing bias toward an open or closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,218 discloses a resilient clothespin wherein a portion of one of the members is deformed when the device is in the closed position, thus providing bias toward an open position.
None of the above-cited prior art, taken singularly or in combination, discloses the features of the present invention.